At the Casino
by Dark-Angel302
Summary: Rated for language and drinking ONLY: Ryou has to work to support him and Bakura, but he has to do something that he hates, and that if Bakura ever found out he did it would skin him alive for it. Stripping. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Hi! I'm putting my other story on hold, sorry. This idea seems more like something other people will read.  
  
Meiko: And It just shows how evil . . .  
  
Yuu: Psychotic . . .  
  
Ginta: Twisted . . .  
  
Miwa: and completely wrong person she is.  
  
Angel: ^^ I didn't know I was so loved.  
  
Everyone: You aren't.  
  
Angel: We will just have to see if I can prove my yami and three muses wrong.  
  
Meiko: She's in mental therapy people.  
  
Angel: YAMI! No one was supposed to know that.  
  
Miwa: We just like to torture you.  
  
Angel: Tell me again why do I have such evil muses?  
  
Yuu: We wouldn't know.  
  
Ginta: We wouldn't want to know either.  
  
Malik: 0_0 You realize you're only talking about yourselves.  
  
Everyone else: Yes.  
  
Malik: Okayyyyyyy. I'm leaving.  
  
Angel: NO! (grabs a hold of Malik and holds him in a death gripping hug)  
  
Meiko: lets just do the disclaimers so we can start this twisted story.  
  
Yuu: I'm not doing them, I already volunteered for summary.  
  
Meiko: Then do it!  
  
Yuu: Alright!  
  
Summary- After his father dies, Ryou must work after school and on weekend at the most famous Casino in town. He works at the bars, deals cards, but that isn't enough to support both him and Bakura at home. So Ryou must do something that he hates, and I Bakura ever found out he was doing would skin him alive. Stripping.  
  
Malik: Stripping?  
  
Angel: More like strip dancing.  
  
Malik: Ryou wouldn't do something like that!  
  
Angel: Well, you own the Casino.  
  
Malik: I WHAT!  
  
Angel: Disclaimers yami, please!  
  
Meiko: Angel doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters, but she does own the plot and Malik's Casino!  
  
Angel: On with my twisted and wrong story!  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Yami= Yami yugi  
  
Yugi= Yugi Muto  
  
(Using dubbed names for everyone else)  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!#  
  
~*~*~Time jump!!^^I love these!~*~*~*~  
  
********Changing perspective*********  
  
!@#!@#!@#!#@!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!#@!@#!@#!#@!@#@#!@#!#@!@#!@  
  
Ryou walked through the swinging glass doors of the Casino he worked at after school and on weekends. It was Sunday, people would be coming about 4:30, so he needed to help get everything ready for that night. The casino was a rather large one, holding about a dozen different bars, a rather ridiculously large dance floor, four stages (one for karaoke on Thursdays, and the other three for performances, mostly dancing and stripping) so yeah, it had a strip joint too, poles and all. And the casino was the main gambling area in Domino: Poker, Blackjack, slot machines, exc.  
  
Ryou was only able to work there at 15 years of age because of the owner, his boss, and who was also his best friend, Malik Ishtar. Yes, Malik owned the Casino/bar/strip joint. Because he use to be the leader of the rare hunters, he needed money, so he opened this place, and the money just seemed to flow in with the people. Well, because he worked well with people, if you catch my drift, and owning the joint had great benefits, Malik decided to keep the Casino open after he discontinued the Rare Hunters, plus he enjoyed owning it. Malik always had a thing for attention, and power.  
  
Malik was also good with keeping secrets, and was quite generous. Not only did he let Ryou work there, but also Duke Devlin and Mai Valentine, who were also in desperate need of money, and without telling any of their friends. Duke's profits from DDM was dropping because the game cost so much to manufacture, and transport to sell, so he needed more money just to support himself. Duke mainly exchanged shifts at the bars, dealing Blackjack and Poker, and working the lighting on stage.  
  
Mai always seemed to be in desperate need of money, and the Casino seemed like to only place she actually wanted to work at. Mai was wonderful with make-up backstage, and she dances every so often, but she wouldn't strip if her life depended on it, but that vow didn't stop her from wearing revealing outfits.  
  
As for Ryou, he did the same as Duke; only spending more time dealing with drinks and stuff at the bars than with dealing card games, and he was electronically challenged. But he needed money, his father had died about 4 months before, and his will is still being 'searched for' in his apartment back in Egypt. And all off the inheritance money that would be in Ryou's possession was written on that will, and he couldn't gain access to it until they found it. So he had to do extra work, Malik couldn't give him a raise or the other 150 employees will want one too, so Ryou had to strip dance as well.  
  
Ryou walked around the casino in search of his blonde haired Egyptian friend. He walked through the empty rooms that were brightly lit at the moment. It seemed odd for Ryou to see the casino this way whenever he came early like this, usually the rooms were dimly lit, and blaring with music and so packed with people you would think this was Caesar's Palace or something. He entered and exited rooms, the carpet on the floor changing from a rich red, to a golden sandy color, to a black stone tile floor depending on which rooms he entered. Ryou finally spotted Malik over by one of the bars.  
  
"An early drink?" Ryou asked, sitting down next to him. Malik nodded, his tanned hand grasping a clear glass less than half full with a thick, reddish brown substance. He had been up all night the night before, it had been a Saturday, and probably got no sleep at all during the day, preparing for tonight.  
  
"You want one?" Asked Duke, appearing behind the counter, cleaning off Malik's first glass.  
  
"No thanks," Ryou replied. "Just how many has he had of those, and what are they?"  
  
"Bloody Mary, what else," Duke replied, rolling his eyes. "And I think he's on his third?"  
  
"Fourth," Malik muttered.  
  
"I hope you don't want another one, you won't be able to stay up tonight at all," Ryou pointed out. Malik drained his glass and shoved it across the counter towards Duke.  
  
"No, I won't." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, then turning towards Ryou. "You want to know were you're going to be working, right?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Okay, you'll start at the bar, and you have to perform at 7:30, 10:00, and 12:45. And at the bar between times."  
  
"You need me at the same bar each time?" Ryou asked, Malik just nodded in response.  
  
"And you don't have to deal cards, I got some new employees."  
  
"Which bar?"  
  
"Egypt, bar 2." The Casino was split into about five different themes, and there were different uniforms for each one: Gambling, where most of the card dealing and other gamblings took place. Stripping, where the strip joint was, obviously. Retro, where there was a dance floor and DJ's. Formal; where it was basically a few bars, pool table, smoking, and other things. And Egypt, which was in the center of them all; a view of the stages, gambling, and had two bars of its own.  
  
"So I get to dress up all night, wonderful," Ryou breathed sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, and that reminds me, Duke? I need you to switch over and start out with Ryou at the second Egyptian bar." Malik said out of the blue.  
  
"I wish you could have told me that earlier," Duke whined, and put the glass away, before retreating to the dressing rooms with Ryou.  
  
~*~*~About 6:30 that evening~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou and Duke were busy behind the counter of the bar when Malik came over to them, doing his usual rounds. He found a seat, the only one left to be exact, and he had a girl that must have been at least three years older than him practically clinging to his left arm.  
  
"Just a beer, my usual," Malik said, trying to sound as bossy as he could, just to annoy his best friend. Ryou pulled a face and got his drink. "So, how's the tipping tonight?" Malik asked.  
  
Duke held up a jar filled to the rim with green bills, with silver and bronze coins at the bottom. "This is the third jar so far." He put the jar under the counter and took out another, only by bending over, his golden head-band sliding in front of his emerald green eyes. He pushed it back in place, quite annoyed now.  
  
"I hate these stupid uniforms," he complained, making Ryou smile and Malik snicker a little. Duke was dressed in complete Ancient Egyptian garb, only bare-chested, a dark purple kilt hung around his hips, and Golden bands and other jewelry littering his body. Including the golden head-band that replaced his usual red one. Make-up applied by Mai earlier making his already lightly tanned skin shimmer, along with outliner around his eyes, making him look extremely Egyptian.  
  
Ryou wore a crimson red kilt, that was golden lined, and even more golden Jewelry on him than there was on Duke, minus a headband. Mai had applied more eyeliner to Ryou's eyes, and drew careful lines underneath them, identical to Malik's. And also a powder to his pale skin so he shimmered a golden color.  
  
"Ryou," Malik started. "You don't have to do the 7:30 show, Vickie is taking over for you." Ryou suddenly let out a relieved sigh, he hated stripping.  
  
"Tell her to come get a drink after her show, on me."  
  
"Will do," and with that Malik left the bar counter, drink in hand, the girl still clinging to him, and proceeded to continue his rounds.  
  
~*~*~Ryou's 12:30 show, only it's 12:40 at the moment~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou twisted his leg around the metal pole that was connected from the ceiling to the small platform he was standing on. With the golden shimmer make-up gone, his pale skin drastically contrasted with the black material of the pole. Dropping his body in an arc, then jerking up sharply as he followed the symmetry of the pole. Neon lights flashed over his sweat- soaked form every few seconds, giving his already sexy appearance more to feed off of. And his sexy looks given to the crowd watching didn't help at all, like he was actually enjoying this.  
  
Thank god he is a good actor, or he wouldn't be paid as much.  
  
All he wore now were a pair of thin, skin-tight, low-cut, black leather pants that made Ryou feel like he was wearing a second-skin it was so thin. The pants had many strips missing on the legs, and one on his left hip, and some black strips were miraculously on parts of his upper arm and as a choker around his neck.  
  
He danced to beat of the wordless music while gawking, drunken eyes traced his beautiful form that twisted and danced erotically around his bit of metal. He dipped down, and then straightened again, allowing pairs of hands slide down his body, then pressing himself against the pole once more.  
  
The music slowed, then stopped with once last outburst, while the lighting went dead at the exact same moment. And the crowd below Ryou went wild.  
  
How he hated stripping.  
  
~*~*~The next day is Monday, so he's at school~*~*~*~  
  
Ra was he tired, Ryou hadn't gotten home until about 2:00 last night, or early this morning. Which was not helping Bakura's suspicions of where he is every night, normally he would just follow Ryou, but something just kept stopping him. I guess he kept reminding himself 'Why do I care?'  
  
Bakura and Ryou had just gotten on good terms about six months ago, after Battle City. But Ryou had recently figured out the Bakura was very very overprotective of him, so telling Bakura that he strip danced for a living seemed like a very bad idea.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
How he hated to strip dance, but it was the only way he could support both him and Bakura, even if his yami wasn't there, he would still need to strip dance, just not as much.  
  
Gods he felt so dirty.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
He hated the lights, the outfits, the drunken eyes tracing his outline and watching his every move. It made Ryou so uncomfortable, but he was able to hide it so easily. But that didn't mean that every time he performed that he felt like someone was going to jump him.  
  
"RYOU!" Ryou jerked his head up from his desk, staring right into the eyes of his friends, who knew nothing of his sleep depriving job, except Duke, who was asleep in his desk next to Ryou.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, homeroom hasn't even dismissed yet and your already asleep," Yugi said, only more worriedly than Joey.  
  
"You aren't suppose to do that until class actually starts," Tristan added.  
  
"I don't think that was his point, Tristan," Tea said.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all," Ryou said sleepily.  
  
"Well, I hope you can at least stay up during P.E. Don't you have it first?" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou just moaned, his head dropping back to his folded arms on his desk. When he didn't rise, Yugi had to shake him. Ryou had fallen back asleep.  
  
"How can you fall asleep that fast?" Tea asked.  
  
"Easy, we do it all the time," Joey shrugged, referring to him and Tristan.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to make it to lunch," Ryou moaned.  
  
"Duke isn't going to make it out of homeroom," Yugi muttered.  
  
"You know Ryou, you can always just skip P.E. and fall asleep in the Library or something," Tristan suggested.  
  
"Tristan! Ryou wouldn't do something like that!" Tea protested.  
  
"Actually it doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ryou said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You're considering skipping?" Yugi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Or you could purposely get into a fight, then hangout in the nurses office for a few periods," came Duke's voice. He still had his head on his desk, but his eyes were half open. "I did that last Tuesday."  
  
"I think I'll go with Joey's idea," Ryou said, before moaning and laying back down on his desk.  
  
"So, do you guys still want to go to 'The Hideout' on Tuesday, since we don't have school Wednesday," Joey asked. Ryou and Duke shot up in their seats, 'The Hideout' was the name of Malik's Casino.  
  
"W-When did we decide we were going there?" Duke asked quickly.  
  
"Uh, I just asked now," Joey said.  
  
"But, I-isn't that a s-strip j-joint!" Ryou exclaimed. Trying to sound nervous, using his wonderful acting skills to make everyone think that he was just extremely nervous about that particular situation, which was believable for how much the others knew about him.  
  
"WHAT!" Tea exclaimed, and Yugi went white. Apparently they didn't know this bit of information.  
  
"Y-You s-said it was o-only a c-casino!" Yugi managed to stutter. He actually was as naïve and innocent as Ryou was pretending to be.  
  
"Well, it is," Joey said. "But it's more of a Casino/bar/strip joint."  
  
"BAR!" Ryou exclaimed, looking very nervous. "m-my yami w-will want to c- come a-and . . . " his voice trailed off. Duke blinked at him, Ryou's acting skills could really surprise him sometimes.  
  
"Joey, we really shouldn't do this," Tea said. Yugi was fidgeting, and Ryou was shaking with (fake) nervousness. Ryou was actually half-nervous for real, because he had to strip that night, and before midnight as well. And knowing Joey, he probably wouldn't leave until then.  
  
"Oh, come on you guys! It won't be that bad!" Joey whined.  
  
"W-Well, I have to work that night!" Ryou exclaimed. "So I can't come anyway." Tea seemed to catch his drift.  
  
"Well, we don't really want to do something like that without everyone else there," she said. Hoping Joey would buy it.  
  
"And I have to work too!" Duke said, trying to help. Joey looked really disappointed.  
  
"Why are you being so fidgety, it's like you might work there or something," Tristan said, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Oh come on Tristan!" Tea said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Do really think anyone here would work at a place like that!" Ryou and Duke laughed nervously. "I mean, it's like seeing Duke serve drinks, or Ryou stripping!"  
  
"I wouldn't do something like that!" Ryou said, a (fake) hurtful/disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah Tea, don't give him ideas," Tristan said teasingly. Tea shot him a glare.  
  
"We know you wouldn't Ryou," Yugi said, seeming to gain his voice back. "Tea was just giving an example."  
  
'Or maybe she's just psychic,' Ryou thought to himself. He nodded, still carrying out that look he had before, to hold out his acting.  
  
~*~*~Not centered on Ryou, for the time being that is~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't really think Ryou or Duke would care if we went without them," Joey said to Yugi, Tristan, and Tea at lunch.  
  
"Duke might," Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Well, we don't really care about him," Tristan said, 'we' referring to him and his hate for Duke. "Mostly Ryou."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Tea said slowly.  
  
"But, I don't really want to go," Yugi mumbled.  
  
"I don't either," Tea added. "It's a strip joint! I don't really want to see women strip."  
  
"They might have guys stripping-"  
  
"NO JOEY! If they have guys stripping, then I'm defiantly not going!"  
  
"I second that," Yugi said.  
  
"I was just kidding! Sheesh." Joey replied, rolling his eyes. "Please you guys, we don't have to watch the strip shows, there's a lot more to do, stuff you guys would like!"  
  
"Like?" Tea said.  
  
"Gambling and card games," Joey said looking over at Yugi. "A humongous dance floor,' shifting his gaze to Tea. "Arcade, pool table-"  
  
"Okay," Tea sighed. "We'll go."  
  
"Hey guys," came a tired voice from behind them. Ryou rubbed his eyes, sitting down next to Joey.  
  
He hadn't heard a word of the conversation.  
  
!#@!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!#@!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#@  
  
Angel: Well, this will be interesting!  
  
Meiko: Something's wrong with me.  
  
Miwa: What?  
  
Meiko: I actually like the story.  
  
Yuu: Me too.  
  
Ginta: Well, please review.  
  
Angel: AND NO FLAMES!  
  
Random Mystical Voice: Push the purple button  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
  
|  
\ / 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!

Meiko: Shocking, she got reviews

Angel: Three! Let's count them again!

Yuu: One . . .

Ginta: Two . . .

Miwa: Three!

Meiko: ALL RIGHT! I GET IT!!

Angel: good, I think I've made my point . . .

Miwa: (Picking his nose)

Angel: Huh? (Cocking one eyebrow at the screen)

Meiko: What's this? (looking behind everyone, an evil look on her face)

Angel: (turns around, then glares) YAMI! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!!!

Yami: =D

Meiko: Damn pharaoh... (growls low in her throat)

Angel: YAMI GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!!!!

Meiko: Of course I'm growling, I thinking of which of the many ways I'm going to wring your neck!!!!

Angel: (runs forward) UGH! (Grabs Yami and throws him across the room)

Meiko: (Yami flies right into her) Oh, now your dead.

Angel: Hey, I have nine reviews! YEAH!

Yuu: Good counting. -.-

Meiko: Could just type the next damn chapter!!!!

Angel: Whatever . . .

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (cries softly to herself) But I do own Malik's casino!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_**Chapter 2**_

"I don't really see what your problem is," Duke told Ryou. It was about 9:30 on Monday night at 'The Hideout' and only around 75 people were there, not counting the employees. Most were in the casino and public bar playing pool anyway. Duke was sitting next to Malik at the bar in the dance room. He was on brake and talking with Ryou while he worked. "They said they weren't going to go."

"Yeah, but you know Joey," Ryou protested. "He might try to convince them. They were all talking when I met them at lunch." Ryou was cleaning glasses that hadn't even been used yet he was so nervous. (Not paying attention at all)

"Listen, if it will make you feel better, I'll ask Brittany to switch with you tomorrow night," Malik told him. "Her show is at 1:00, but I doubt that will help you any when you explain to Bakura why you were out later than usual." Ryou sighed, he was right.

"But it's better than Yugi or the others telling him I strip-dance, and at _your _casino too. Won't help you with the good side of them you have recently got on."

Malik scowled, he just had to put that in his face.

"Ryou, just talk to them tomorrow," Duke told him. "If what you think this true, say something to make them feel guilty about doing it. You're good at that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know you'll think of something."

---

The next day at school

---

The four were sitting together at lunch again, all talking, and Ryou couldn't hear a word they said. Straining to hear even a hint as to what they were talking about (the casino that night no doubt) he was nearly knocked to the ground by a passing group of girls (not paying attention again) Giving up, he headed over towards them, and they all stopped talking immediately.

"Hey guys," he said, sitting down next to Tea.

He got a series of "Hey Ryou"s and then more silence. "What were you guys doing."

"Nothing." They all said in unison. For the first time in a long time, Ryou felt like he wasn't supposed to be there. "oh." Like they didn't want him there; uncomfortable, an outsider. _I should probably say what I came to say and then go,_ he thought sadly to himself.

Standing up and looking at the ground, Ryou tried to speak, but ended up stuttering a little. This always happened when he either felt embarrassed or like he was in trouble. Right now that would be both. "uh . . . I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about bailing out on you guys tonight. And I . . uh . . . I-I thought about it and, maybe we could all go on a different night instead, when I'm not working." It was true, he had thought about it; Duke had a meeting all day on Saturday, ending at about 4:30 in the afternoon, so he got the day and the _night_ off on Saturday. So Ryou could ask Malik if he could have the night off too on Saturday, and they all return as customers instead of employees. "We could go on Saturday, Duke says he can go too; that is, if you still want us to." His voice faded off, looking at the ground.

Guilt city.

With the way they were just acting towards him it all fitted perfectly. The cheery face Yugi had on when Ryou came over dropped, and Tea was looking at her hands. Oh yeah, they were feeling it. Joey was trying to find something to stare at, (which ended up being a hole in the table), and Tristan was fidgeting.

Perfect.

"Of course we do Ryou," Yugi finally perked up.

"Oh, I just wasn't sure if you guys were going without us or . . . something." The last few words were once again softened, slowed, and directed at the ground.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. Falling on them like rain-drops and soaking in. No one had anything to say to that. Ryou shifted his feet nervously, and suddenly tried to speak up. But once again his voice was soft, slowed, and directed at the ground. "I . . . uh . . . I-I guess I'd better g-get going, then. See you later." And with that he turned around, walking over to where he saw Duke at a different table.

Sitting down across from him, he looked around before kicking him under the table. Hard. "OW! What was that for!"

"Next time, you get to talk to them," Ryou muttered, crossing his arms, and burying his face in them.

---

Once Ryou was out of sight, Tea reached across the table a smacked Joey upside the head. "Thanks a lot Joey, Ryou probably thinks we hate him now!"

"Hey, you didn't say anythin' either!"

"Well what was I supposed to say to that!"

"We really shouldn't go Joey, just wait till Saturday," Yugi added. "Besides, you know how much Ryou is working now that his father passed away, we never get to see him, we could have lots of fun with Ryou and Duke there."

"Well, maybe not with Duke-"

"Shut it Tristan!"

"Come, one Joey! It's only a few days away."

"Well, why don't we just go twice?" Every shut up.

Blink.

Blink.

"We could do that."

---

That night

---

Dealing out two cards face up to the two business-like men on either side of the table, Ryou once again looked up towards the door, still worried that Joey and the others might come in. Joey shouldn't be underestimated, he will find someway to convince the others to come, Ryou just knew it.

"hit me." Coming back to reality, Ryou dealed another card to the man next to him, giving him an even 21.

"Blackjack." Ryou was just picking up the cards, when Malik came over and tapped on his shoulder.

"One more game then come and find me," he muttered into his ear. Nodding, Ryou noticed two new people were already there. Back to his punch-line.

"The game is Blackjack, gentleman, you now how to play I presume? Good let's get going . . . then." Ryou hesitated when he saw only a minor version of his worst nightmare sitting to his right. Seto Kaiba. An he was smirking with all his glory. Ryou forced a smile, and dealed out two cards each, face up.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" For the first time in all his life, Ryou wanted to punch someone's face in, and that _someone _happened to be Kaiba. Ryou forced back on his smile after a moment's hesitation, and put another card face up to a response from the "hit me" the other man had said.

"Maybe. Have you ever been here before." Kaiba was smirking again, loving every minute of this.

"Can't say that I have." He wasn't going to play along. "Hit me." _You have no idea how much I would love too. _Ryou thought to himself, dealing Kaiba another card. Kaiba won, he left without another word, Ryou just glaring after him, suddenly noticing Malik right behind him.

"I **_hate _**Kaiba," he muttered.

"Welcome to the club, I'll order you a membership card now _come one_!" Ryou followed Malik to the other side of the casino.

His nightmare had only begun.

---

On the other side of town

---

"Why are we here again?" Joey asked, drumming his fingers on the wheel of Tristan's car. They were in front of Ryou's house, Yugi and Yami had gone up to the door.

"Don't ask me, Ryou said he was working," Tea told him, leaning on the car door.

-

Yami rang the doorbell and a shuffling was heard inside. "I thought Ryou was working?" Yami asked his hikari, Yugi just sighed.

"So did I, he told me where he worked, and I called them this afternoon. They said they never heard of him."

"So, Ryou_ lied_?"

"Yeah, hard to believe." Getting impatient, Yami rang the doorbell again, more shuffling, and a couple loud sounds were heard, soon followed by -

"STOP RINGING THE FRICKEN' BELL I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" That wasn't Ryou.

Bakura opened the door, looking drowsy and his hair was messed up. He might have been sleeping or something. But he was never expecting to see the pharaoh and his hikari standing at his door.

"Is Ryou home?" Yugi asked.

"No. He's working, why?" It was a demand, not a question.

"Where does he work?"

"Some restaurant, why?" Once again it was a demand. _That's not what Ryou told me._

"He was going to come to the casino with us is all-"

"You're such a bad liar." Bakura interrupted Yugi. "Where is this _casino_?" Bakura asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh, corner of 123rd and birchwood, why?" Bakura uncrossed his arms, a pen in one hand.

"No reason," and he went back into the house, leaving the door open. Two minutes later, Bakura came back out, hair normal (or as normal as it gets) black trench coat on, keys in one hand and what looked like Ryou's wallet in the other. Shutting the door behind him, he brushed past the two and made his way over to his motorcycle (that he stole from Malik.)

"What are you doing?" Yami asked, following him, Yugi right behind him.

"A casino means a bar, and casino's are crowded and I know you hate crowds so I'm coming along to get drunk and see you in all your misery," Bakura taunted.

"We aren't giving you a ride," Yami informed him. Bakura jiggled the keys in response and climbed onto the motorcycle. "How will you find it?"

"With this," Bakura pulled back his sleeve to reveal an address he wrote down on his arm when Yugi had told him at the door. Starting it up he rode out of the drive way, missing Tristan's car by inches and took off down the street.

Yugi sighed, this was not supposed to happen.

TBC . . . .

---

Angel: How was that?

Meiko: (singing) Ryou's gonna get busted . . . .

Yuu: The chapter sucked, but ya left a cliffhanger.

Angel: Oh, and thank you all my wonderful reviewers!

**_Ragdollsally13_**

**_Sailor Inuyasha_**

**_Viva rose_**

**_Sailor Mini Venus_**

**_Enjeru_**

**_Dreamingchild_**

**_Uoyr's Lover_**

**_Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru_**

**_KuramaandHiei4ever_**

Miwa: So review and tell her how much it sucked.

Ginta: And how evil she is for leaving it there.

Meiko: And how short it was.

Angel: REVIEW! (flames not accepted)


End file.
